Anonymous
by DeadlySakura15
Summary: He fell in love with naruto when he first saw him. He and Naruto are friends but he wants to be much more than that. How dose naruto feel when he starts reciving strang gifts from an admirer. GaaraxNaruto
1. The one you turly love

I do not own Naruto or any other character on the show, but if I did I would most defiantly make it a yaoi .

Chapter 1: The one you truly love.

---------------------------------

He looked into Naruto's window watching the blonde sleep peacefully. A smile graced his lips he hadn't seen Naruto in 3 years since the chunnin exams.

He then heard a moan from Naruto's room he went closer and smelled the scent that was floating in the air 'he's aroused' he thought with a smile wondering what the little blond had reeling through his head.

The calm yet pleasure filled look on Naruto's face would make any man aroused 'well if they were gay of course' he man thought to himself as he leaped toward the window.

He opened the window and walked over to his Naruto 'yes his Naruto' he liked the sound of that. Repeating the thought over in his mind for a moment, the fact that he would make Naruto his was a delightful thought indeed.

He looked down at the sleeping fox, his face was flushed and he was starting to moan and pant very loudly. Sweat now glistened the younger boy's face and body, his panting was now coming in shorter meaning he would most likely wake soon fro the land of dreams.

'My little Naruto what are you dreaming about' he thought and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. He gave himself a chuckle knowing that Naruto's dream would be more pleasant than any others he would have on an ordinary night. He looked down at his blond a second longer smiling at how the said blond could just captivate him at any time even now.

He then walked over to Naruto's dresser and placed a present on it "I hope you like it my little Naru-chan" he said then walked back over to the window sill and closed it as he exited Naruto's apartment. As he jumped back onto the next roof securing his exit as he jumped from roof top to roof top, and headed toward the main gate of Konoha.

Naruto felt like someone was kissing him in his sleep so he started to groggily wake himself up and looked about his room. His half opened eyes stopped dead on his dresser, there he spotted some object out of the ordinary and it caught his interest.

--------------------------------------

Naruto shot up in his bed panting excessively as his night of dreaming ended. He looked around filling as though he had been watched and let alone kissed by someone while he slept. Feeling rather uncomfortable now realizing that his boxers were extremely sticky and that he was still half hard. He got up from his bed and walked into his bathroom to take care of his little problem. Shutting the door behind him, and slipping out of his now dirty boxers he walked over to the shower and adjusted the water to his liking. Now stepping into the shower he hissed at the contact of the water against his heated flesh and began to work on his neglected erection.

He tried thinking back to the dream he had, had that night.

--Dream---

"Sasuke please…I didn't mean any of it teme…just please stay" yelled Naruto as he fell to the ground and cried. Footsteps grew closer to him "hn, dobe why should I come back and stay with you when I can grow more powerful that I ever thought I could be" Sasuke said as he now stood if front of the blond haired boy. "Well because I ...I … I love you teme" Naruto yelled tears still running down his face. "No you don't cause if you truly loved me you wouldn't mix me up with that Uchiha bastard" said a gentler voice. "What are you talking about Sas….Gaara" Naruto said on a whispering voice. A smile appeared on Gaara's face "Of course who else would be here with you other than the one you love" he reached and gently rubbed Naruto's' cheek, he soon closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss that left both panting for air.

"Gaara I…" but Naruto didn't finish his sentence as Gaara swooped down for another kiss. Only to met by the soft yet enticing moans of Naruto. Naruto could feel the other boys hand slid under his shirt to lift it up over his head and back down to lavish his torso then began to tweak Naruto's dusky pink nipples. Gaara ran his thumb back and forth over the sensitive spots of Naruto's nipple earning him soft gasps and moans as the red head took the nipple in his moth and played with it, with his tongue. "Gaara ohhhhhhhh" Naruto moaned at the feeling of pleasure he was receiving. A smirk spread over the older boys face as his hand reached down and tugged at narutos' pants. This action surprised the blond and tried to wiggle away from the red head atop of him but failed as he felt Gaara's growing erection press against his simi-erection. Gaara brought naruto forward for another searing kiss that left naruto is a state of awe.

End Dream

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he released his seed onto the running water. His cheeks were flushed; the kiss and everything in the dream had felt so real to him. Looking down to his surprise was the result of his dream, his morning boner, and the shower that came with it.

Walking out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist naruto walked over to the dresser and saw the letter opening it.

Naruto,

I've watched you from afar, not wanting to tell you how I feel so I bought this for you instead.

I hope you like it Naru-chan.

Love, Anonymous

He read the letter three times each time looking at it very closely. 'I have a secret admirer' he thought blushing madly "Wait, how the hell did they get in here" he screamed looking all around his room. He then spotted his window he forgot to lock it last night.

He slapped his head and then turned back to the present that was on his dresser 'well better open this now see what they got me' he thought to himself and ripped it open and looked inside.

I thought that I would end it with a cliffy so that you can guess on the reviews on what it might be..


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEAE READ THE ANNOUNCMENT!!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU AS THE READER IF YOU READ IT!!!!!!!**

Okay my loving readers; here is what you have finally been awaiting. *queue 1812 overture*

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show. If I did the show would consist of yaoi, sweat smexy scenes of naruto and many other characters getting it on lol.**

Also my loving readers I will try and update as much as possible within the next few months to make up for my lack of responsibility to my story. Since I'm graduating in 7 days I will have more time and less stress

Oh and by the way I will be dropping hints in this chapter to kind of get you going on who is infatuated with little Naruto, and there are many men infatuated with him. There will be lots of Sakura bashing for one, I don't like her, and in my opinion she is a sniveling coward who hides behind the strength of her teammates. But hey that's just my opinion. So I'm warning you now there is Sakura Bashing. So if you don't like people bashing her please turn back **NOW**!!! But if you don't mind Sakura Bashing please stay and enjoy the yaoiness of my fic. Also I would like reviews please and I don't care if you're a flamer review. I would really appreciate it.

Oh this story will switch the point of view very often so please bear with it. That just how I write so please again bear with me.

"**Talking"**

_**Noises!!**_

'_Thinking'_

_Whispering_

Chapter 2

Long slender fingers traced the fine golden edges of a black velvet lock box, decorated in a royal manner, with a crimson ribbon wrapped around all four sides. His fingers slid down towards the lock of the box which seemed to have a single small red skeleton hanging by a crimson ribbon next to the lock. He looped a finger around the ribbon and pulled gently, the key slipping downward toward his hand. He clinched his hand shut when the skeleton key was nestled between his thumb and pointer finger. He sat the lock box on the dresser and put the key in the hole, as he slowly turned the key hearing clicking noises in doing so.

_**BANG!!**_

Naruto jumped letting both the key and ribbon fall out of his hand onto the dresser. He spun around and another loud bang came from the door.

"**Naruto hurry up and open the damn door I'm dying out here"** a loud voice screeched from behind his front door.

"**Hold on a minute Kiba"** Naruto yelled as he rushed to find some boxers to put on. He finally found a clean pair and slipped them on under his towel as he hopped as he slid the boxer till they lay on his slim hips. Naruto slowly opened the door, unlocking the deadbolt and chains he had attached to it. He pried it open to see his friend Kiba sweating up a storm.

"**Hey man what took you so long, the heat today is killing meh', we had to call off our training because it's so bad"** Kiba said pushing past Naruto and into the freezing apartment where he seemed to start cooling off. Naruto watched as Kiba went over and plopped down on his couch his hand wiping the sweat away from his brow. Naruto chuckled as he walked over to the refrigerator, as he opened it he noticed Kiba grab the towel the threw on the couch and started to wipe himself off even more.

"**Uhhh Kiba I wouldn't use that if I were you"** he heard a growl in response.

"**Who cares if it's dirty I just don't want to be so sweaty and sticky anymore. Hey can you toss me a drink please" **Kiba tilted his head so he could see Naruto grabbing some waters.

"**Thanks man I don't know what I'd do without ya"** Kiba gave a greatful smile as Naruto handed him a bottle of cold water. Naruto walked over to the other side of the couch and plopped down onto Kibas legs**. "Ehh watch it you'll break my legs if you keep doing that"** Naruto grinned **"well serves you right for laying on my couch"** he giggled as he lifted his butt so Kiba could move his legs.

Kiba took a glance around Narutos apartment and noticed the present that had been left for him the night before. **"Ehhee Naruto what's with the fancy looken box, a present for a girl"** he chuckled **"you sly dog I never thought you had it in you"** Kiba grinned and elbowed Narutos arm.

Naruto reaches to rub the back of his head **"Uhh Kiba it isn't for a girl, I received the gift form a secret admirer"** Naruto felt his fate heat up as Kiba stared mouth gapping wide **"Dude that's weird isn't suppose to be the other way around, hmm never mind so have you opened it yet, what you get" **Kibas eyes glance at him half lidded a question still sitting upon his tongue. Naruto glanced at the water in his hands water droplets falling every now and then onto his tanned skin. **"No I was gonna but I decided to wait till later on to open it, I don't want to ruin the excitement of opening a present by oneself"** he started to twiddle his fingers against one another.

Kiba gave a snort **"Yeah well I'm gonna go now, I've got to go feed the dogs in the kennels at the main house, so yeah have fun with that"** Kibas eyes still half lidded gazing at Naruto who was still looking at his hands fiddling around. Naruto gave Kiba a big smile and got up off the couch to walk Kiba to the door. **"Don't work yourself to hard, it's too hot and you may have a heat stroke, so please take it easy will ya"** Naruto opened the door and Kiba just gave a nod as he began walking toward his home. Naruto noticed that Kiba rushed off rather quickly, maybe he wasn't feeling well, _'Maybe I should check up on him later today, yeah that's what I'll do' _he thought to himself as he shut the door and wandered over to the dresser again. His gaze returned to the velvet lock box, he picked up the key and hurriedly turned it in the lock. A click was heard and the lid gently popped Naruto traced the edges with his finger, an audible gulp could be heard and he slowly started to lift the box open to pier inside at its contents.

Naruto let out a gasp he had been holding in; his had reached inside the box and pulled out two items. The first was a rose colored diamond necklace, which was placed in the center of a golden fox with two tails wrapped around the precious jewel. Narutos eyes softened as he gently rubbed the beautiful necklace in his hand, he glance at his left hand and to his surprise it was a ring with four rose colored diamonds surrounded by a black onyx rose shaped ring that would twist around his finger.

Naruto slipped the ring upon his ringer finger as he gazed at it in marvel. He smiled as he unclipped the hook on the back of the necklace then placed it around his slender neck. _'Maybe having an admirer isn't so bad at all.' _ Naruto took the ring off placing it inside the velvet lockbox, Naruto reached down and opened his shirt drawer pulling out a back shit, placing it over his head and then slipped his orange jacket over it. His fingers traced the necklace one more time before placing it underneath his cloths as he headed out the door to the training grounds, hoping there training would be canceled.


	3. Meeting the Team

A/N: Thank you my lovely readers for the reviews, I have taken into consideration that my writing needs a little tweaking and I'll make the necessary corrections later on.  
But for now here is Chapter 3, with a review form chapter 2. If you haven't read chapter 2 it was posted two days ago.  
So please go back and read Chapter 2 if you haven't read the last update.  
Also I will be switching from point of views very often in this chapter, so you know a little what the other characters are thinking.

Recap:

_Naruto let out a gasp he had been holding in; his had reached inside the box and pulled out two items.  
The first was a rose colored diamond necklace, which was placed in the center of a golden fox with two tails wrapped around the precious jewel.  
Narutos eyes softened as he gently rubbed the beautiful necklace in his hand, he glance at his left hand and to his surprise it was a ring with four rose colored diamonds surrounded by a black onyx rose shaped ring that would twist around his finger. _

_Naruto slipped the ring upon his ringer finger as he gazed at it in marvel. He smiled as he unclipped the hook on the back of the necklace then placed it around his slender neck.  
'Maybe having an admirer isn't so bad at all.' Naruto took the ring off placing it inside the velvet lockbox, Naruto reached down and opened his shirt drawer pulling out a back shit, placing it over his head and then slipped his orange jacket over it. His fingers traced the necklace one more time before placing it underneath his cloths as he headed out the door to the training grounds, hoping there training would be canceled._

**~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~**

Naruto walked lazily through the village, his head beading down with sweat as he brought up his hand to wipe away the sweat that dripped down his face.  
'Why does it have to be so hot' he yelled to himself mentally as he wiped away another bead of sweat. Naruto groaned as he picked up his pace, going toward the training grounds. He gave a sigh of content when he saw that the bridge was now coming into view. His speed grew faster; he was now rapidly approaching the bridge.  
He finally had got to the edge of the bridge to see Sakura leaning back onto the railing a fan in one hand trying to cool herself down.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, I see you're here first as always" he gave her a soft smile, earning her attention. "Oh. . . Naruto, it's just you. I thought you might have been Sai or god-forbid Kakashi actually showing up early." Narutos smile fell to a blank expression. "Yeah sorry I'm not one of them" his mood now turned sullen but plastered a faulty smile on his face.  
'Sakura doesn't even like me of acknowledge that I exist,' he thought to himself as he leaned against the railing next to Sakura.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sakura was screaming inside of her head. Naruto was here the last person she wanted to be around today of all days.  
It was just too hot to deal with the hyperactive blonde boy. She gave a sigh, oh how she wished her Sasuke-kun would come back to Konoha.  
Today was the one year anniversary of his betrayal. Since he had left a new addition had been made to Team 7. Sasuke's look alike named Sai.  
Turning her head she noticed Sai was making his way behind Naruto very quietly possibly to scare the boy.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Hey dickless your shirts inside-out" a voice form behind he called, Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.  
"Sai you ass, can't you call me by my name at least once" He turned around to come face to face with Sai.  
Naruto felt his face heat up at how close Sai's face was to his won. He gulped at Sai stepped forward their noses were now touching.  
"You know _NARUTO-kun _there's no need to be angry, maybe the heats getting to you." Naruto felt his back hit the railing of the bridge, ok now Sai was to close for his comfort.  
He glanced over to Sakura his eyes begging for help but he was only met with the back side of her head. She wasn't even paying attention only off in her own little world.

A hand gently slid down his neck sending shivers up his spine only to stop when Sai touched his necklace.

"My my Naruto-kun what a lovely necklace you have on, where did you acquire such a lovely trinket" Sai asked glaring at the offending appendage, "It was from a secret admirer I just received it this morning" Naruto brought his hand up to grip his new treasure, swatting Sai's hand away at the same time.  
"It doesn't do you any justice; Naruto-kun your beauty outmatches that haggard thing" Sai went to touch it again only for Naruto to jerk out of his reach, and losing his balance.

Naruto felt himself starting to tip over the rail, no time to grab onto the bridge; Naruto had been forced over the railing and was now falling towards the water.  
He could see Sai's emotionless face turn to surprise, and Sakura had finally glanced over to see what was going on. Her eyes widened and she started to react.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited till he fell into the water. It was all he could do right now, it had been too late to grab onto the railing.  
He felt himself drift closer towards the rushing water, he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.  
Soon he would hit the rushing water and he would have to react fast or he would get swept away.

* * *

Yay! Chapter three finally complete!! Sorry It took so long I've been working from 5am-2:30pm so I just now got the time to write. Even thought the chapter is very short I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 should be coming out within a month. So please wait and find out what happenes next chapter.

Read and Review Please!!!!


	4. AN

**Authors Note,**

Hello everyone! It's nice to finally be back on Fanfiction again. For those who didn't know, I've been in and out of the hospital for two months now. :P But I'm getting better and shouldn't have to go back to the doctor for a good long while. Update for my stories will take a little longer because, well I'm writing longer chapters to accommodate my readers demands.

I now have a facebook page where all or most questions can be answered daily. Also follow me to check out spoilers and how the updates are going.

http:/ www . facebook . com / profile . php?id= 100003666904708 (remove spaces)


End file.
